Aftermath
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: ah well UPDATED the sequal to Heartache, Heartbreak! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N C'mon, did you really think I was going to leave y'all with that sappy ending? Hell no! I hate sappiness.ah well, here it is, the sequal, from John the Psycho's POV.enjoy!  
  
I woke up feeling rather misplaced. After a minute I finally realized where I was. On my couch, in my living room. I took stock of my injuries. I could move my toes, good. I wiggled my fingers. No broken bones, at least. I gently probed my face, trying to see how badly I was hurt. I suppose the two things that were hurt the most were my pride and my heart.  
  
I loved her. Who couldn't? she was beautiful, and wonderful. And he stole her away from me. He kidnapped her, I was sure of it. From all that she'd said, I was sure that she wouldn't go back to him without force. She hated him. Just like I hated him. I despised him. He took her away from me.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and took in my bruised and battered face. If this was what she had gone through more than once, it was no wonder she'd left. He was so evil. He had always been creepy, and when he started balding, it made him look even scarier. He emanated evilness.  
  
I stared myself in the eyes, focusing only on one thought. Revenge. All I wanted was to get him back for stealing my Magenta away from me. My hands gripped the sink, and I imagined that it was Riffs neck. I had to stop myself before I cracked the sink. I could only imagine all the things that he was doing to her. All of the evil things. It was up to me to save her.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow! More of Psycho John! He's fun to write.Thanx a lot to RocketBabe and Falcon for reviewing! Enjoy!  
  
I snuggled up close to him, and tucked my head beneath his chin. It felt so good to be back. He'd been so good to me recently. I felt his arms go around me and pulled me even closer. I was so content, I could start purring. I felt so comfortable in his arms. I gently drifted off to sleep, and I could tell he was not far behind me.  
  
After a short, dreamless sleep, I woke up. I didn't know why. I just sat up, alert. I gently got out of bed, and walked to the bedroom door. Riff was still sound asleep. He looked so calm, so peaceful, so handsome. The pale moonlight glinted over his face, accenting his pale hair, and high cheekbones. I smiled, as he instinctively reached for the spot where I had just laid.  
  
I snuck out of the room, where I was surprised. Out of nowhere a hand came up and grabbed me, and quickly covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream to Riff. I felt hot breath on my ear, and a silky voice spoke. "Oh Magenta, he took you away from me, didn't he?"I struggled against him, tried to do something, but he was stronger than I. he gave a small chuckle, not very loud, as he realized what I was doing.  
  
"My my, you DID go back to the rat, eh? Well, you're mine now. Or should I say, mine again." With that, he dragged me forward. I didn't want to walk, but he was too forceful. When we got to the door though, I just stopped dead. I couldn't walk anymore. I couldn't leave him again, with or without force. He tried to pull me through, but I wouldn't budge. He picked me up and started to drag me halfway across the house, through the kitchen.  
  
As we passed the counter, I tried to find a way to tell Riff what was happening. I couldn't scream, when John picked up me up I saw the glint of a laser. He'd kill Riff, or kill me if I so much as uttered a sound to alert Riff. I saw my chance, in the form of a pad and pen. I grabbed the pen and piece of paper and scrawled a "J" on it, before John walked past. I was slung over his shoulder, and he didn't even notice. Or if he did, he didn't show it.  
  
I braced my feet on the doorframe trying to get some leverage against him. I went to scream out again, but he dropped me before I could, startling me. He then grabbed me, and ran out the front door, to his waiting car. He walked to the drivers side door and got in, sitting me in the passenger seat, and locked the door, trapping me with him I was terrified. I was shaking that's how scared I was.  
  
He started driving back to his apartment, sneaking me insidious glances every chance he got. Where had the loving John that had cared for me last month gone? What had become of him? now he was no better than Riff had been. Riff had snapped, and now, so had John. But Riff snapped back. The question was could John? 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to find her side of the bed cold. I reached out, trying to see where she was. I groggily listened and opened my eyes. The house was still. Quiet, calm, except for me. Where could she be? I propped myself up on my elbow and looked around. The entire bedroom was very very empty.  
  
I got up, and slug my legs off of the bed. I stood up shakily, trying to think of where she might be. I threw on my robe, and went downstairs. It was empty. I was terrified, and angry. Had she left me again? Just when things were going so well? How could she? She loved me, she'd said as much.  
  
But where was she? I walked to the front door and realized that it was open. Even the last time she left, she'd closed it. I ran my hand across the wood, and felt a few new grooves. No, they were new, they hadn't been there before. What happened to her? All anger I felt dissipated, making me feel even more terrified.  
  
I walked back, and caught the piece of paper, that was left haphazardly on the counter. On it was scrawled the letter "J." In that second, I felt all the terror return back to anger. Not anger, hatred. Hatred for John. He took her, against her will. Against my will. I quickly went back to my bedroom and changed into an outfit, and set off for John's house.  
  
The entire walk, I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. I wanted nothing more to finish what I had started. I wanted nothing more than to tear him from limb to limb. He stole my love, my life away from me. And I despised him for it. I reached his apartment and pretty much hockey-checked the door to knock it down, and came face to face with John. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N well now, here's another part..but sadly, it took forever to post because of damn ff.net...ah well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
I stared at the space where my door had just stood. Had he really just done what I think he had? Well, from the site of my door, or what was left of it, he had. My eyes narrowed as I stared at him. I knew why he was here. And I wouldn't let him get Magenta again.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked me. I stared at him venomisly.  
  
"I'm not letting you get her back. I saw what you did to her the last time you got her." I told him, obviously standing my ground. I wouldn't give her up. I loved her too much. I loved everything about her.  
  
"she came back to me willingly!" he countered.  
  
"Did she?" I said almost snarling. "Well she's not going back to you." I felt like snapping him in half. I could tear him limb from limb.  
  
"Let her go, John. Just let her go." He was trying to reason with me. Well he could TRY to reason with me all he wanted, he wasn't going to get anywhere.  
  
"Why should i?" I taunted him. oh, I was getting under his skin so well. He was beginning to crumple, beginning to get ticked off. I was waiting to deliver that one last blow to make him snap.  
  
"I don't want to have to fight you John, but I will if I have to." He stepped inside, through the shattered remanints of the door, and within a few feet of me. My hand itched to grab the laser that sat on my hip.  
  
"You would, would you?" I was getting amused watching him as I teased him. if he made so much as a step to go after me, I'd kill him. and i'd take pleasure in the act. He was the only thing between me and my Magenta. She was no longer his, like she had been for so many years, she'd was mine. He moved even closer to me, and my hand dropped down, my hand on the laser through my overcoat.  
  
"John, please, just let her go. She's happy with me." He kept moving in towards me. He seemed almost to be pleading with me. My hand dropped inside my coat, and I pulled out the laser. I pulled it out and pointed it at him.  
  
"I suggest you turn around and leave before I kill you. She's mine now." And in warning, I fired a shot at his feet, leaving the floor smoldering, almost melting his boots, before returning the laser to his chest. My finger was itching to pull the trigger, and if he didn't turn around, or even if he did, I was going to pull the trigger. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N well now, two chapters in a night....cliff hangers are great, aren't they? Well, anyways, here's the fic! Enjoy!  
  
I peeked my head out of the bedroom, taking things in. I thought I had heard Riff's voice. And I had. The sight was hard to belive. There was Riff, standing still, looking almost scared. I could tell he was terrified, but he didn't show it. He always was good at hiding his feelings.  
  
And across from Riff was John, laser in hand, staring down Riff. He was ready to pull the trigger on him. I couldn't stand it anymore. The seconds felt like minutes in the unbearable silence. I walked out of the room, and I saw Riff's eyes glance at me, and then return to John.  
  
"John." I said, almost startling him. "Put the laser down."  
  
"Stay out of this." He said, not taking his eyes off of Riff. "This is between him, and me." I saw the sweat starting to bead on his forehead.  
  
"I can't John, and I won't." I said, edging along the wall. I stood next to him now, and I could watch everything he did.  
  
"Yes you will!" he said, almost screaming. He snapped. He really had snapped.  
  
"John, just calm down." I said, trying to do anything to save Riff.  
  
"Yes, John just put the laser down." John's lips contorted into a snarl as Riff spoke.  
  
"If you say one more word, I'm pulling the trigger." He growled at Riff. Riff promptly shut up.  
  
"John, please." I pleaded, my mind going into overdrive. I couldn't let him kill Riff, but I also couldn't bear to see him suffer. John wanted me, that was obvious now, but I didn't want him. I never wanted him. all I ever wanted was Riff.  
  
"Magenta, stay out of this, I don't want anything to happen to you." He said, his tone getting quieter with me. He had gone insane.  
  
"John, I'm not going to, just put the laser down." I was panicking now. I had to think of something. Riff couldn't do anything, not without being shot.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut the hell up, alright!" he said, screaming again. I took a cautious step toward him. "Stop moving, or I'm going to shoot him." I stopped dead. He wasn't bluffing. He really would shoot him.  
  
I looked at John, then at Riff, then back at John. Riff gave me a pleading look. It was all up to me. And I couldn't think of anything. John started panting as the tension mounted. "Turn around Riff, turn around and leave" he said coldly. Riff slowly backed up, but from the look he gave me, he wasn't going to give up. As Riff turned around, I saw John's finger start to tighten on the trigger. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N well, this was SUPPOSED to wait a while before I posted it, but with FF.net being down.....yuckies. Ah well, here it is, the answer to the cliffhanger...ENJOY!  
  
Time passed so slowly. I watched as John's finger twitched, rocking back and forth across the groove of the trigger. He took a deep breath and leaned back, keeping the laser pointed. He looked over the sight one last time, and I watched in horror as his index finger tightened.  
  
"RIFF!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger. I watched as the three red beams came shooting out. I couldn't tell if he'd heard me or not. I couldn't bear to watch, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene either. All I know is I saw him fall to the floor. Had he been hit?  
  
I stared at John in disbelief. How could he? How could he kill the only man I had ever loved? I felt a lump in my throat grow, but I refused to show any emotion. I refused to let John win. I just stared blankly at him, as he stared at Riff. The sweat dripped off of his face, and he was breathing heavily, when all of a sudden, he burst out laughing.  
  
It was a crazy, maniacal laugh. He stood there, and what started as a smile, then became a chuckle, and was now a full blown laugh. His hand with the laser fell to his side as he threw his head back and laughed over what he had done. I felt my blood boil. He had just killed the only man who had ever meant anything to me, and was now laughing about it.  
  
All I could do was stare. Stare blankly at John, trying to take in what he had done. My look mirrored how I felt. I felt-empty. I didn't feel sad, I felt slightly, well, more than slightly angry at John, but most of all, I felt empty. Almost as if a part of me died along with Riff. And I suppose a part of me did die with him. the part that would enable me to ever love again. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm sadistic, I really am...but do enjoy..  
  
I looked at what I had done. It felt so good. I couldn't help but laugh. I had won. I had beaten him. I was the victor. And to the victor went the spoils of war. And to me came the prize. I had her. I finally had her to myself. I looked at her, she looked so beautiful.  
  
But she looked so sad. She'd get over him soon enough. I moved up to her, and smiled my disarming smile. It had no affect whatsoever on her. I stared at her, and then finally went in to kiss her. I felt her try to resist me. But she couldn't, I was too strong.  
  
I pinned her to the wall with one hand, and with the other, I put the laser up to her chest. I slowly ran the laser down her front, letting it trail a lazy path to her crotch. She kept trying to avoid the cold metal, but it wasn't worth the effort. "Oh Magenta," I hissed at her. "You don't want to end up like you brother, do you?" I lovingly brushed a lock of her red hair away from her face. "You're to beautiful. I love you Magenta, don't you ever forget that. I won't let you." I kissed her again.  
  
This time I got something of a response. Not the one I wanted, but it was better than her not doing anything. I forced myself closer to her, and I didn't think she had the power to fight me. I don't think she had the strength left. I however, was feeling elated from what I had done. It felt so wonderful to get him out of the way.  
  
Now I had her to myself, for the rest of our lives. She'd be there for me forever. I loved her. And now she'd love me. "Oh magenta, my pet. Magenta my love. We have a wonderful life together." I panted into her ear. She tried to break free, but with a little prodding from the laser, she stood still again. She was beautiful. She was perfect. And now, now that I had gotten rid of that pesky little rodent, she was mine. All mine. 


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to fight off his advances. I really did. But there were two things stopping me. I didn't have the strength to fight him off, and the fact that the cold metal of the laser was poking into my stomach. But I refused to kiss him back. I refused to give in to this cold hearted murderer. He had killed Riff only to get me.  
  
That scum. I hated him. whatever feelings I had had about him were gone. He was no longer my friend. He was now a murderer, a bastard. I wanted nothing more than to destroy him, like he had destroyed Riff. But I couldn't, I didn't have the strength. When he killed Riff, he had drained me of all my energy.  
  
He dropped the hand holding me against the wall, confident that I wouldn't escape, and started using it to unbutton my blouse. I tried to shy away from his cold, crawling, murderous flesh, but the laser kept me still. Finally, I could take it no more. Riff was the only man that I would ever let do anything to me. And now, Riff was gone.  
  
And John and pushed things to far. I reached up and slapped him. he rubbed his cheek where my hand had connected, and stared at me, venom in his eyes. He pushed the laser in to my flesh, and I could feel a drop of blood where the points had sunk in. "Oh Magenta, you're mine, don't you know that?" he said, talking to me like I was a little child.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to, but if I have to, I will." He said, kissing me again. "Your skin is so soft, so smooth, let me have it. Or I will have to take it from you." I didn't doubt what he said about taking it from me either. He ran his hand down my pale skin that was exposed after he unbuttoned my blouse. He gently started to push the shirt down my shoulders.  
  
"There's a good girl. Enjoy it. Don't fight it." I could feel my anger rising. I saw my chance. He'd dropped his hand with the laser. I gave in somewhat, and I felt him relax even more, now that I was playing along with his sick, demented fantasy. But then, in one smooth move, I grabbed the laser away from him, and pointed it at him.  
  
"Oh Magenta, you have to screw things up, don't you?" he said staring at me, with his hands up. he looked ready to kill me, but his voice still had that same soft tone. "give me back the laser. Just give it to me, and everything will be fine." I stood my ground. I wasn't going to give it back to him.  
  
"Well then, have it your way." He said, and from seeming out of nowhere, produced another one. "You didn't take me to be a fool, did you? I had a feeling something like this might happen. I'm always prepared for anything." He said. I had lost the battle. I was ready to give up. he took a step forward, and I backed up, until we were out of the hall, and back in the living room. I looked over at where Riff lay. At least I would be joining him now.  
  
John circled me. I still had the laser in my hand, but I knew that he had sharp reflexes. If I shot him, he'd shoot me as well. I felt like the prey, being circled by the preditor. He moved in, spiriling closer and closer to me. Before he was next to me. He grabbed the laser I was holding away from me, and pushed both of them into me. "It's been nice, but you've been a bad girl Magenta. I'm going to have to kill you. Betrayal does not go unpunished."  
  
Betrayal. He had accused me of betraying him. but I had no way of stopping him. I just stood there, my breathing shallow. He gave a small chuckle, and pushed the tip of the laser harder into me, making me stumble slightly. I wanted him to get it over with. I wanted him to kill me. And he was about to, when he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Let her go, John." 


	9. Chapter 9

It couldn't be. No, he was dead! I killed him, I watched him fall. I had gotten rid of him. I spun around, and found him there, aiming a gun, an earth gun, at me. He was breathing heavily, and attempting to draw himself to his knees, but it seemed to be an extreme effort.  
  
"What was that?" I said walking up to him.  
  
"I said to let her go." I laughed.  
  
"And what are you going to do if I don't?" I said, staring at him.  
  
"Kill you." I laughed again. I walked up to him, and squatted down, so I was eye level with him.  
  
"I bet if I so much as breathed on you, you'd fall down." I hissed. He stared back at me. He put one foot in front of the other, and fought to stand. I laughed, and gave him a little, shove, knocking him right back down.  
  
I got up and went back to Magenta. "You're just like a rodent, you know that." I said to him, while I gently placed my arm around Magenta's shoulders. "And not only in looks." I laughed a little at my own joke. "You feed off of the leftovers, and are a weakling. A measly weasel." I gently ran my hand down her spine, eliciting a small shudder from her.  
  
"Shame your puny self can't save her now." I said, and brought the hand with the laser up to her. "I loved her. But even love can't beat justice. Because where would anyone be without justice. And it is just for me to kill her for betraying me." I backed up a few feet from her. I wanted her to see her death. To scream until her body suddenly collapsed.  
  
I took aim at her, and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly a loud bang, almost like the clap of thunder. I felt a searing pain through my back, and then, suddenly, all went black. 


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up from my postion on the floor. I had hit him. good. The slimy bastard deserved to die. He deserved to die a much more terrible death than the one I had given him, but he was dead. And Magenta was alive. And I was alive, however barely. I struggled to get up, and tried to ignore the pain that coursed through my body. But Magenta quickly ran over to me, and told me not to bother getting up.  
  
"Just stay down. Relax. We don't have to worry about anything. Oh, Riff, I thought I lost you." She said, and she held my head in her hands. i sighed and followed her advice, and took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. But all I could think about was the pain.  
  
I could barely move without feeling in agony. If it hadn't been for Magenta's warning, however, I'd be dead. When she screamed, I ducked. Unfortunately, not fast enough. One of the three beams hit me. I wasn't dead, but I wasn't sure if I'd live either.  
  
"Magenta, I love you." I said, in case I wouldn't get the chance to say it later. She smiled through the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you too Riff." She said, and I smiled. i lay there, unsure of the passage of time, all I knew was it had been a while, and I could feel some of my strength returning. It was just a little bit, but the pain was starting to fade. It'd gone from complete agony just lying down to the kind of pain that you're in after you cut yourself, like right after, when it really hurts.  
  
I tried to sit up, and found it an effort, even with Magenta's help. She threw her arms around me once I was in a semi-upright position. "Oh Riff," she sighed into me, relived that I was doing somewhat better.  
  
"What about him" I said looking over at John.  
  
"We get rid of him."  
  
"Or we leave him here, and we go home."  
  
"I'm not letting you out of here until you're good enough to walk." I rolled my eyes. She always did fret over me. I fought to stand up, and finally succeeded, but by the time I got to my feet, I was tired enough to collapse again.  
  
"See, I'm better." I told her. She glared at me. She could tell that inside I was ready to scream in pain. i stumbled forward, in an attempt to walk. She stood next to me, ready to catch me if I fell. But I refused to seem weak in front of her again.  
  
I had already proven myself weak to her. I wasn't able to protect her. She almost died because I was so weak. She looked at me with nothing but care in her eyes. "Sit, now. You're almost in tears. You shouldn't need to walk when you're in such pain."  
  
"I'm not..in..pain." I lied, panting. She rolled her eyes, and started to lead me to the couch, but I stopped dead. "I need to walk it off." I said, and she glared. Although maybe I should have made it over to the couch, because suddenly, I felt a sudden burst of pain, so intense I saw red, and collapsed to the floor, which seemed a pool of inky blackness.  
  
A/N well now, that's the end. I'll leave it up to all of you to belive what you want to belive about what happened to Riff, weather or not he's dead or not, cause quite "Frank"-ly, I cant decide myself..so belive what you want....because this is officially finished with (well, with me writing it at least). I do hope you enjoyed what is my longest fic to date..cause I count Heartache Heartbreak as part of it....the only reason why it's two parts is cause I changed the POV scheme...well, again, I do hope yall enjoyed it! 


End file.
